Be My Bat
by LunaKyraFinn
Summary: Finn got what he wanted to be, a vampire! Then one day, he starts to act strangely. Red eyes? Evil laughs? Whispering? What on Ooo is happening to our great hero! Finn x Marceline.
1. Curiosity

**BE MY BAT**

It was closing time for the library and Finn is helping Turtle Princess keep the books.  
"Thank you Finn," TP thanked Finn.  
"You're welcome,"  
Finn was about to leave the library when he saw a book on the floor.  
"Missed one," Finn said to himself.  
He ran towards the book and picked it up. Its title was covered with dust. Finn, curiously, blew the dust away.  
"Early Evening: Vampires," Finn read the title.  
He opened the book to chapter 12: Powers.  
Finn looked around to see if anyone was watching him.  
"Vampire powers are…" Finn started reading.  
The lights in the library turned off. Finn ran out of the library and to the tree house with the book in his arms. He went up to the living room, turned on the lights and resumed reading.  
"Vampire powers are very strong and requires lots of practice to master. The powers consist of Invisibility, flight, pyro kinesis, rapid healing, shape shifting and necromancy but with every powerful being comes a price, the vampire must drink blood to satiate himself/herself and the vampire must stay out of the sun as the vampire has sensitive skin and exposure to sun can burn the vampire into ashes."  
Finn finished.  
He yawns and goes to bed. His mind was racing, how does it feel like as a vampire? Later, Finn fell fast asleep.  
**THE NEXT DAY**

Finn jumps out of bed. He goes downstairs and eats his leftover Finn Cakes. He grabs a few apples and puts it in his bag. He runs out of the treehouse and to Marceline's. He could hear a bass playing and knocks on the door. A vampire chick answers the door.  
"What's up Finn?" She asked.  
"Can you turn me into a vampire?"  
"You know the..."  
"Please, please Marceline, please."  
Marceline sighed and let Finn in. Finn excitedly runs to Marceline's sofa and sits down.  
"But only for a week," Marceline said, pulling the curtains.  
Finn nodded and took of his hat revealing his golden hair. Marceline flew towards Finn and prepares to bite him. She sighs again and bites Finn's neck. Finn screams in pain and drops on the floor unable to move a muscle. Marceline carries Finn into her bedroom and puts him down on the bed.  
"Prepare for the transformation," Marceline sighed.  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. What On Ooo! Part 1

Finn started to feel pain in every part of his body, his teeth hurts as if it has been hit again and again, he couldn't move, he can't even scream. He felt useless, vulnerable. Then, his neck started to hurt, as if it was burning. Marceline looked at Finn sadly.  
"I know how you feel right now, extreme pain right?" She said, calmly.  
Finn stared at Marceline. Then, Finn felt something grow in his mouth. His stomach hurts. His eyes burned. Finn shut his eyes and once he opened it, his eyes were blood red. He closed his mouth and at the second he opened it, there were long and sharp fangs. Then, he felt hungry, hungry for… blood. The pain wore off. His teeth doesn't hurt anymore, he was able to move and speak again. He stood up and looked at Marceline with his red eyes.  
"Finn, are you okay?" Marceline asked, panicking a bit.  
"Never better, Marceline. Never better…" Finn replied in a deepening voice.

**Sorry that this chapter was too short, might upload the next one later or tomorrow because I'm busy going to field trips with my relatives…**


	3. What On Ooo! Part 2

Marceline slowly backed away.  
"Finn, what's happening?" She asked, panicking.  
Finn grabbed Marceline's hair and pulled her close.  
"You're not going to escape from me again…" Finn whispered to Marceline.  
Marceline pushed Finn away. She was looked at Finn, worried. Finn looked at Marceline. Then, he started to laugh menacingly. Marceline took his axe bass and hit Finn, knocking Finn out. Marceline dropped her axe, panting. Marceline looked at Finn and noticed that his chest wasn't moving. Marceline fell to her knees. Suddenly, Finn's eyes opened.  
"Why does my head hurt," Finn asked rubbing his head.  
Marceline didn't answer. Tears fell from her eyes. She hugged Finn.  
"Don't scare me ever again!" Marceline sobbed. 


	4. Training Part 1

A week later...  
"That was the past okay, Marcy," Marceline said to herself.  
She turns around and looks at Finn.  
"You ready for you're vampire training?" Marceline asked Finn, smiling.  
"Yeah!" Finn agreed, punching the air.  
Marceline grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him into the forest.  
"First lesson: Invisibility. Okay you..." Marceline said but was quickly cut off by Finn.  
"I know how to do that!"  
Marceline put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Finn closed his eyes and started to spin.  
"Invisibility, Invisibility!" He shouted again and again.  
Marceline fell on the floor laughing.  
"You... gotta be... kidding me!" Marceline laughed.  
She held Finn's shoulders and turned invisible.  
"All you need to do is think that you can't be seen," Marceline said.  
Finn took a deep breath and started singing.  
_"Don't it feel lonely,  
__to be the only person in the world  
__Isn't it sad,  
To always be alone,  
In the wrecked world,  
Everything's gone,  
No one to talk to,  
In this wrecked up world,  
Wishing there's someone else than you,"  
"Wishing there's someone else than you..." Marceline joined in.  
_  
"It worked!" Marceline exclaimed, "You're invisible!"  
Marceline saw a firefly in the distance and caught it.  
"Put this in your mouth," She instructed holding the firefly in the air.  
An invisible Finn took it and place it in his mouth. The firefly circled around Finn's mouth.  
"Um... Marceline, how do you turn visible?" Finn asked.  
"Think that you're not alone," Marceline said.  
"This is exhausting,"  
"It won't be if you mastered it,"  
Finn turned back visible and hugged Marceline.  
"Thank you!"  
Marceline pecked Finn's cheeks.  
"Come back when you mastered it!" Marceline said to a blushing adventurer. 


	5. Training Part 2

Finn has mastered invisibility and is going back to Marceline's for more.  
"I see you mastered it," Marceline said.  
"Yup, and I'm ready for more!" Finn said.  
Marceline led Finn to her basement. It was full of unlit candles ranging from small to big.  
"Light all of those candles up," Marceline ordered.  
"Easy!" Finn said.  
"With your mind,"  
"I take back what i said!"  
Marceline closed her eyes and put her arms out. Suddenly, the candles lit up.  
"Cool!" Finn said, clapping.  
"Now you try it!" Marceline said pointing to an unlit candle, "All you have to do is to close your eyes and... Do you have any heat experience?"  
"A lot,"  
"Good, then you use your imagination to imagine that the candle is on fire,"  
"Ughh" Finn moaned, "Imagination,"  
Finn closed his eyes and imagined that the candle is lit up. Marceline excitedly took a look at the unlit candle to see if it has been lit up but it wasn't.  
"Think harder," Marceline said.  
No change.  
"Think harder!"  
Still no change.  
"THINK HARDER!"  
Finn imagined a fire in his mind and imagined the unlit candle. it was all going smoothly until Finn heard Marceline a few minutes, Finn finally did it! Bad thing, he lit up Marceline rather than the candle. Marceline ran in circles, panicking. She stopped, dropped and roll, extinguishing the flames.  
"Are you crazy?! You almost burned me!" Marceline scolded.  
"I'm sorry!" Finn apologized.  
Marceline sighed and dropped down on the floor.  
"Lesson's over go home, the teacher's exhausted," Marceline said.  
Finn waved goodbye and went back home...


	6. Training Part 3

Marceline visits Finn in his tree house carrying tons of red stuff in her bag.  
"What brings you here," Finn asked.  
"You gotta eat for once in awhile right and I figure that you don't know how," Marceline replied as she place her bag on the floor.  
Finn picked up a few strawberries from the bag.  
"Put those back! I placed my bag down so you can help me carry it!" Marceline scolded.  
Finn put the strawberries back in the bag and followed Marceline outside carrying the bag. Marceline took a red picnic mat from her bag and placed it on the floor.  
"Place the bag there and after that sit opposite of me," Marceline ordered.  
She sat down and was later joined by Finn. She took two strawberries from the bag and gave one to Finn.  
"Put your fangs near the red and suck it up as if it's air." Marceline instructed.  
Finn did as she said. He sucked up the red from the strawberry!  
"Oh yeah! Cheer for the fast learner!" Finn cheered.  
He grabbed a red gum, a red candle and a red tomato from the bag.  
He sucked the red out of the gum successfully.  
He sucked the red out of the candle successfully.  
Then, he prepared to drink the red out of the tomato.  
"No, Finn! Tomat-" Marceline warned Finn but was too late, "o's make you drunk..."  
Finn looked at Marceline, confused.  
"Why do you look like a boy..." Finn said.  
Marceline angrily slapped Finn knocking him out.  
"So sor-" Marceline said but was cut off by a an orange bulldog.  
"What are you doing here, why is Finn sleeping here and why are there red stuff here?" The confused dog asked.  
"Visiting Finn, He's unconscious not asleep and don't ask and finally, we're having a picnic," The vampire answered.  
The male vampire gain conscious and stared at Jake.  
"What the?! Why is there a cat here!" Finn asked, angrily.  
"Is that fangs I see?!" Jake exclaimed.  
"No those are toy vampire fangs," Marceline lied.  
"Is Finn drunk?!"  
"I made him eat a tomato that was dipped in drunk potion." Marceline once again lied.  
"Wh-" Jake started but was cut off by Marceline.  
"Scram before I make you my lunch!" Marceline threatened.  
"But it's dinner!" Jake screamed retreating into the tree house.  
Marceline smirked at Finn.  
"That was a close one,"  
"You still look like a boy you know that." Finn said.  
Marceline knocked Finn out again,  
"This could have been a moment, Finn. And you ruined it," Marceline muttered to herself as she leave Finn unconscious.


	7. Training Part 4

Finn was sitting outside the tree house, watching the stars. He took out a notebook from his bag. He flipped to a page with a song written on it.

"I've been waiting all my life,  
I've been wishing to stars,  
Counting the stars I've prayed to,  
Wishing they'll grant my wish,  
But in my life it has not happened,  
Not another human appeared,

To me (To me),  
To me (To me),  
Not another human appeared,  
I've been searching high and low,  
I've been to sand and snow,  
But not another human appeared,  
To me…" Finn sang.

"That's a pretty good song," A vampire said, "Very emotional, to you. I can see tears."  
"After waiting all my life,  
After wishing to stars,  
I've stopped praying,  
I've stopped counting…  
And said goodbye,  
To being a human… boy…." Finn finished and looked at Marceline.  
Marceline sat beside Finn with a sad look on her face.  
"It must have felt lonely," Marceline said.  
"But now, who cares," I'm a vampire now, I've changed," Finn said.  
Marceline sighed watched the stars with Finn.  
"What time is it?" Marceline asked.  
"Training time!" Finn shouted.  
Marceline led Finn to a cliff.  
"Flight?! Yes!" Finn exclaimed.  
Marceline turned invisible, grabbed Finn's arms and flew up.  
"You have ten seconds to prepare to fly,"  
"What?!"  
"Nine,"  
"What to do,"  
"Eight,"  
"Oh glob, oh glob!"  
"Seven,"  
"Aaaaah,"  
"Zero,"  
"WHAT?!"  
Marceline let go Finn.

"Do you wish your life away?  
Or do you want it to stay?  
Do you want to let it go?  
Or do you you want them to know,  
Yes, I'm still alive,  
Flap your wings and you'll fly high,

Spread it out in this open air,  
Go fly anywhere,  
You're life should stay,  
Don't wish it away,  
You still have time,  
To make things right,

So fly high, be free,  
And you'll see,  
That you can be like the wind,  
Feel the air on your skin,  
As long as you believe,  
You can still live," Marceline rapped.

"Spread it out? As long as you believe? Be free? It's telling me something!" Finn thought.  
He spread his arms out,  
"Be like the wind, don't wish life away," Finn repeated to himself.  
Marceline watched as the adventurer fall.  
"I hope he gets the message," Marceline wished.  
Finn was losing time fast. It was only a matter of seconds before he reach the ground. Just right before he reached the ground, he flapped his arms. He started to float. Then, he float higher and higher. After a few seconds, he was flying. Marceline turned visible and grabbed Finn's arms.  
"You're flying!" Marceline exclaimed, happily.  
Finn smiled and danced while flying.  
"I can fly!" Finn screamed.  
Finn and Marceline descended. He hugged her.  
"I'm so happy I could kiss you right now!" Finn cried.  
Marceline blushed.  
"But I won't..." Finn said.  
Marceline smiled. She kissed Finn on the cheeks and giggled.  
"See you next time!"

* * *

**Celebrating New year this night (and maybe tomorrow too) and going back home at Jan 3 so expect lesser updates.**


	8. Training Part 4 And A Half

There'll be songs here 'cause I like to write songs :P And they can be very emotional too.

* * *

Marceline looked at a picture on the desk. It was a picture of Finn and her in their crazy adventures. She sighed then frowned.

"I used to like you as a friend but now... It's starting to feel weird." Marceline said to herself.  
She lay down on her bed still thinking of Finn.  
"I keep twisting and turning when I'm not around with you,  
I keep shaking and quivering always feeling blue,  
But when I see your face and hear your voice,  
Sigh, I don't where's this coming too...  
Love's arising! And I don't know what to do,  
Love's arising! Yes I have feelings for you,  
Ohhhhh, Love's arising and I never knew..." Marceline sang.

The scene fades to Finn looking at himself with a mirror.

"My words get mixed up when you're around,  
My head is filled with your sounds,  
When with you, I act like a clown,  
Even if being with you, gives me wounds,  
Feel so sad, feel so down,  
Ohhh, What am I supposed to do,  
When around... you...  
Love's arising! And I don't know what to do,  
Love's arising! Yes I have feelings for you,  
Ohhhhh, Love's arising and I never knew.." Finn sang.

"Love's arising! Is this real?  
Love's arising! Please don't leave!  
Love's arising! And it makes my wounds heal..." The two sang in unison.

Back at Marceline's, Marceline sighed again. She stood up, grabbed a strawberry from her fridge and sucked the red out of it.

"Last night felt like a dream..." Marceline said to herself as she went back upstairs and wore her sun hat.

She flew to Finn's house to teach him the last lesson, Shape Shifting. She knocked on the door and patiently waited for somebody to answer the door. No answer. Marceline wasn't patient enough to knock and wait again. She kicked the door open and searched for Finn. She found him on his bed. She could hear him whispering in his sleep.  
"Never gonna go away, never gonna leave, never gonna stay away, never gonna flee..." Finn whispered again and again.  
Marceline heard Jake screaming downstairs.

"Who's kicked my door?!" He screamed.

Marceline flew downstairs and scared Jake.

"What are you doing here, Marceline?" Jake asked.  
"Just checking on Finn," Marceline answered

Jake grabbed Marcy's arms and dragged her downstairs.

"Hey, Finn's been acting strange."  
"Oh."  
"Look at this."  
Jake took his video camera and played a video. In the video, Finn was staring at the mirror talking to his reflection but something wasn't right. Marceline took a closer look at the reflection.

"Huh? Jake pause it." Marceline said.  
Jake pressed the pause button.

"Look at the mirror. The reflection doesn't look like Finn. Just the face..." Marceline pointed out.  
The reflection was tall, had pale skin, jet black hair and wore a black tuxedo. Marceline turned up the volume and leaned closer to the video cam. She could hear somebody talking but she can't understand it. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Marceline turned around and saw Finn walking towards Finn. A streak of Finn's hair was jet black just like the reflection in the video.

"Finn, your hair!" Jake screamed.  
Finn ran to a mirror and looked at himself.  
"Shmow-zow! This is new. Look pretty cool." Finn said touching his hair.  
"So Marceline, when's the next lesson?" Finn asked.  
"Um... at night... outside my house but before that..." Marceline stuttered.

Marceline put a cloak over Finn and dragged her to her house. Finn was smiling but then, he started to frown.  
"I almost forgot... You said I'll only be a vampire for a week." Finn said sadly.  
"Huh? What? I said that?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Uh, you see, (laughs nervously) I don't know how to cure Vampirism so..."  
"Really?! Mathematical! Oh yeah!"  
"The next lesson is Shape- shifting... heh." Marceline announced.

**AT NIGHT  
**Marceline and Finn was outside.  
"You ready Finn?" Marceline asked.  
"Pumped!  
**To Be Continued**


	9. Training 5 And Reveal

Just a reminder, Finn is 20 years old here.

* * *

"Ok Finn, all you need to do is..." Marceline started.  
"I know," Finn said.  
Finn clenched his fists.  
"I never wanted you to be in my mind,  
But you cracked up my senses and made me go blind,  
You promised me that you'll be kind  
Now it's like you and me combined.

I hated you but you made me see,  
What I can really be,  
So come on don't be afraid  
Yeah, come on let's trade." Finn said to himself slowly.

Finn turned into a bat like monster.  
"Wow, Finn!" Marceline cheered.  
Finn looked at Marceline. He's eyes were red. Blood red. He grabbed Marceline by the waist and screamed.  
"Never escape."  
Finn reverted back to vampire form. Half of his hair was black and the rest was blonde. His fangs were longer. Marceline was shocked. Finn wasn't Finn anymore.  
"Vampire King!" Marceline gasped.  
"Yes, Marceline. You're correct. I AM the Vampire King!" The Vampire King said.  
"What have you done to Finn?! You monster!" Marceline screamed freeing herself.  
"Muahhh... Finn's no longer here..."  
Marceline's eyes started to well up.  
"Finn..." Marceline sobbed.  
"Finn? You have me! I made you a vampire, I made YOU my queen! So YOU should be MINE" Vampire King bellowed.  
Marshall attacked Marceline but she easily dodged it.  
"You killed, Finn!" Marceline screamed.  
She uprooted a tree and swung it at Marshall, the Vampire King.  
"Woah, easy Marcy... You know who'll win at the end... And it's ME!" Marshall said punching Marceline.  
Marshall made Marceline go numb with his powers.  
"Any last words, Marceline?!"  
"Yeah... It's a song... for Finn,  
From the fi-rst hi,  
To the fi-rst bye,  
I al-ready fell in love wi-th you,  
From the first light  
To the first night,  
I already fell in love with you,  
Oh you, yes you.  
From the first wait,  
To the first 'You're late!'  
I already fell in love with you,  
From the first week,  
To the first year,  
I already fell in love with you.

So please don't leave me baby...  
And you might think I'm crazy...  
Yes I'm in love with you,  
And I'm not afraid to let it show.  
Yeah I'm in love with you  
And I'm gonna let this love grow,  
Yes I'm in love with you,  
And I'm not gonna let you go...

Now go kill me..." Marceline sang.

The eyes reverted back to normal. Not red anymore... Finn was Finn again.  
"Marceline... I'm sorry... I... I didn't know." Finn said.

His hair slowly reverted back to normal. Marceline's numbness disappeared. She hugged Finn.  
"Marceline do me a favour will ya?"  
"Ok..." Marceline agreed, still scared.  
"Lock me up in a cage I can't escape until you can find a cure for my vampirism,"  
"You sure? It'll be lonely, and I don't want my bat to be lonely."  
"My bat, that's new... anyways just do what I say, quick. Before he comes back..."

**To Be Continued**


	10. The Mirror

Marceline searched for the strongest cage she could find and trapped Finn in it.  
"Sure you want to be... trapped you know I could ju..." Marceline requested.  
"No, Marceline. You're safer... with me trapped in here..." Finn protested.  
"Fine... But before I go... did you know why Marshall took your body?" Marceline asked.  
"Sigh... Yeah. It starts a few weeks ago. After the transformation...  
That night, I heard someone is talking to me. I was sure it wasn't Jake pranking me... He was asleep. I thought, maybe there was somebody downstairs! So I took my sword. After walking past the mirror I noticed... my reflection wasn't me. I looked at the mirror and saw a light blue skinned, black haired man. He told me he was kind, nothing to be afraid of. He made a deal with me. He gives me power and I give him something. I was joking when I said my soul but it looks like he didn't get the joke." Finn told Marceline.  
"Marshall has always been bland,"  
"You should go now... And maybe you could ask your friends to join um ... Like, PB! Yeah!"

Marceline smiled and waved goodbye.  
"He's such an optimist." Marceline giggled as she dialled PB on her phone.  
"Hey Bonnibel!" Marceline greeted.  
"Marceline... what do you want?"  
"We have a situation here." Marceline said, "Meet me at Candy Forest!"

Later...

"Finn turned into a vampire?!"  
"Shush! Be quiet!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Well... He's kind of possessed by Marshall, The Vampire King."  
"What?!"  
"SHHHHHHHHH!"  
"And now we need to find a antidote. Marshall can ONLY possess vampires."  
"I don't think there's such cure but we can try,"  
"That's the kind of bubble gum I like!"  
The girls ran to PB's lab and started experimenting but they didn't succeed.  
"Ugh! This is the reason why I hate science!"  
"So what do you think WE should do NOW?"  
"Let's do some magic!"  
The girls travelled to the library to do some research on Vampirism.  
"Vampires, Fangs, Blood types... aha! Vampirism!"  
Marceline flipped the pages to contents.  
"Curing Vampirism! (With Magic)"  
"Is there a Curing Vampirism (With Science) in there?"  
"Yeah,"  
Marceline flipped to the page and read.  
"Science stinks! Go to the next page!"  
Marceline laughed. She was later hushed by Turtle Princess for being so noisy in the library.  
Marceline turned to the next page.  
"There was great wizard called, Vlindoff. He was smart and brave, everybody adored him until one day, he disappeared. He left a note behind but no one could understand it. PB studied the note.  
"It means to look further in the mirror. You will see a portal and you must go through it to go to Vlindoff. However, only vampires can do it," PB said.  
"Well, looks like you'll be left behind,"  
"Make me a vampire!"  
"PB?! Are you mad?!"  
"I understand... Now go!"  
Marceline went to find a mirror.

**Meanwhile**

Marshall was watching Marceline with a mirror.  
"Oh, Marceline... What can you do correctly without me," Marshall said followed by an evil laugh.

**To Be Continued**


	11. The Mirror Part 2

Marceline found an old dusty mirror in her house. She cleaned it up and made it look as good as new.  
"Time to do some portal jumping," Marceline said cracking her neck, shoulder and fingers.  
She stared into the portal but after a few minutes she got tired of staring.  
"I'm just staring at my reflection!" Marceline said angrily.  
She calmed herself down with a few strawberries and resumed staring. She stared... and she stared... and she stared. She looks further and further and further. She stepped closer to the mirror, and stepped closer, and stepped closer. Suddenly, a hand came out of the mirror and pulled Marceline in.  
"Marceline don't go in there!" A man cried.  
Marceline was still young. The man was, Hunson. Marceline was confused.  
"I can remember this day." Marceline said as she watched.  
"It is very dangerous to be in there!"  
"But, I have to go find Simon!"  
"Stop it with your imaginary friends!"  
"But Simon's real!"  
"I said STOP!"  
Young Marceline didn't say another word. She kept silent but in her mind, she thought of bad things.  
A real iron axe appeared on Marceline's hands.  
"You can go leave that monster, or make him go to hell!" A voice said, "This axe can make an immortal, mortal."  
Marceline was going to refuse until...  
"Let's make this a little harder shall we?"  
Marceline was transported to another memory. A Simon and a young Marceline was present in that memory.  
"That's the day that we separated..." Marceline said softly.  
"You kill Hunson and I will turn Ice King back to Simon," The voice said.  
Marceline gripped the axe tightly as she cried. She stood there holding the axe, motionless. She dropped the axe and looked away.  
"He might have given me sad memories but... I'm not a killer." Marceline said, "And Simon... I can get him back with a better way than yours!"  
Marceline can feel herself falling, deeper and deeper every second. Then, she felt grass on her back. She was laying on the floor with her hands spread out. She saw an old wizard looking at her.  
"Vlindoff?!"  
"Oh! Somebody knows my name! Aheehee!"  
The wizard helped Marceline up.  
"Hey... Vlindoff, can you... help me?" Marceline stuttered.  
"Of course I can! Whadya need?"  
"Uh... do you know how to cure, Vampirism?"  
"Of course I do!"  
The oddly dressed wizard led Marceline to his house. Marceline was amazed to see the gadgets and gizmos the wizard have. The wizard grabbed a book from the bookcase in his house. He gave the book to Marceline.  
"Turn to page 376 and tell me the recipe ok?"  
"Ok,"  
Marceline did what Vlindoff said.  
"You know I'm not getting a lot of visitors, so can you please stay for a little longer after this spell has finished,"  
"Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry..."  
"Sigh, that's what everybody says..."  
Then, Marceline started to feel dizzy and sleepy...  
"What's with the smell?" Marceline said trying to keep awake.  
"Yes just fall asleep..." Marceline heard those words as she fell on the floor slowly becoming asleep...


	12. The Mirror Part 3

Marceline regained conscious. She found herself tied to a bed.  
"What the glob?!" Marceline screamed.  
Marceline squinted her eyes and saw Vlindoff in the kitchen making something.  
"Warm the cold vampire heart,  
Tear the icy cage apart,  
But beware of the demon that lurks inside,  
And you'll be safe from the vampire bite." Vlindoff sang as he stirred something.

He takes a ladle and grabs a spoonful of the liquid and slowly walked to Marceline.  
"Don't worry little vamp, you'll be normal soon..." He said.  
"No I don't wanna change! I like being a vampire!"  
"No! You mustn't waste the potion, it took me three week!" He bellowed.

He angrily shot the potion to Marceline's mouth but she easily dodged it. The hot potion hit Marcy's shoulder and scalded it.  
"Ah!" She screamed in pain.

The crazy wizard laughed and shot more potions to Marceline but this time, he shot it at her legs and arms. Marceline was getting hurt real bad.  
"Must save Finn... Finn."

Marceline cried.  
"It took me Three weeks!" Those words repeated in Marceline's mind.

A girl jump kicked Vlindoff. To Marceline's amazement, it was PB. Her skin was a lighter shade and her eyes were red-ish.  
"PB!" Marceline cried.  
"You freak!" PB screamed at the wizard, "Hey, damsel in distress." PB laughed turning her head to Marceline.  
"I'm not in distress!" Marceline protested.  
"Yeah right,"

PB untied Marceline from the bed.  
"How did you get here?"  
"Made a vampire potion,"  
"But why,"  
"I didn't want to leave you, "

Marceline blushed and gazed into PB's eyes. She shook her head and stood up.  
"Get a spoonful of that potion it'll cure you're vampirism."

PB looked at Marceline sadly. She clenched her fist trying not to cry. She grabbed a spoonful of the potion. Marceline grabbed a glass bottle from Vlindoff's shelf and filled it with the potion.  
"You get back by using that portal," PB said.

They used the portal and got teleported back to Ooo. PB drank the potion and reverted back to being a candy person.  
"You sure you don't want... us?" PB asked.  
"... I'm... sure..." Marceline answered.

PB called her bird 'Morrow'. The bird arrived in a matter of minutes. PB and Marceline hopped on it. The bird flew to the Candy Kingdom where Finn was locked in.

* * *

**Be My Bat is nearing it's end and you might be like Noooo! Well PM or review me if you want a sequel. Tell me early cuz i need to plan it ok?**

**Read Between two worlds if you want more Finnceline but you gotta tell me by review or pm if you want it to be a finnceline. Peace out**


	13. The Last Chapter

The girls were shocked to see Candy Kingdom. The place was on fire and candy people were panicking. Marceline squinted her eyes and saw a man with jet black hair and pale skin, flying.  
"My Kingdom!" PB gasped.

She jumped off the bird. Lady Rainicorn caught her and told her the news.  
"Finn?! Oh no..." PB said, worried.

Marceline flew to the man.  
"Marshall!" Marceline screamed.

The man turned his head towards Marceline and smirked.  
"Aw, you look so cute when you're mad," Marshall laughed.

Marceline clenched her fist.  
"And I bet you're cuter when you're dead!" Marshall laughed preparing to attack.

Marshall charged at Marceline, lightning speed. The vampire's fought a fearsome fight...

**Meanwhile...**

"Lady, where's Jake, we'll need his help. And your kids too." PB said.

Lady told PB where Jake was. She flew to the nearest phone and called Jake. PB sighed. She sat down on a chair and thought of a plan.

**Back To The Vampires...**

Marshall's hands grew long and sharp claws.  
"You have no match for me! Your just a queen, Marceline!" Marshall said.  
"You know, I hate sexist people a lot!" Marceline shouted angrily.

She morphed into a monster and attacked Marshall. Marshall easily dodged her attack. Marshall had an evil grin on his face. He sinked his claws into Marceline's arm.  
"Aaahhhhh!" Marceline screamed.

Marshall pulled his bloodied claws out of Marceline's arm and drank the blood on it. Marcy's arm was bleeding and it was bleeding fast. She have to find a way to stop it or she's gonna die. Marceline managed to lose Marshall. She flew to the Candy Hospital but too late. She lost too much blood. She fell... down, down, down. Before she hit the ground, a long creature caught her.  
"괜찮아?(Are you okay?)" Somebody spoke.  
"Lady?"  
"예 나야!(Yes, it's me!)"

Marceline smiled weakly.  
"Ya know, I'm here too!" A princess said.  
"And me!" An orange bulldog cried.  
"And us!" Five dog/rainicorn hybrids shouted.  
"You look like you need help, damsel in distress." PB said.

Jake and Lady's kids and Jake distracted Marshall while PB, Lady and Marceline go to the Candy Hospital. PB carried and placed Marceline on a hospital bed. She looked at her arm and found the wound healed.  
"Rapid healing... All I need left is... blo..oo...od..." Marceline said slowly dying of blood loss.

PB gasped. Candy Hospital have sugar, no blood. She bit her lip. She looked at her arms. Behind those bubblegum skin was blood sugar.

**Warning: If you can't stand amputation do not read until coast is clear.**

PB grabbed a knife.  
"Bonnie, you don't need to do this..." Marceline said weakly.

PB ignored her, she chopped her left arm off. She screamed in pain as blood sugar dripped from her arm. She shoved her amputated arm into Marceline's mouth.  
"Bonnibel... why?" Marceline asked.  
"Don't die, please." PB said crying.

**Coast is clear!**

Marceline drank the blood. She was still a little bit weak but at least she wasn't dying. She stood up and hugged PB.  
"Thank you..." Marceline said, gratefully.

She ripped a piece of cloth from her dress and bandaged PB's arm.  
"Now, be safe for me." Marceline said as she flew out the Candy Hospital window.  
"I will..." PB said softly.  
"당신은 정말 수 있습니까? (Will you really be okay?)" Lady asked.  
"Yes, Lady." PB said.

PB hopped on Lady and followed Marceline. Marceline glared at Marshall. Jake and his kids were battling with Marshall. Marshall saw Marceline and smiled.  
"That dumb butt..." Marceline said softly.

She was too weak to punch or even fight. Marceline walked to the Candy Church. She saw a cross, grabbed it and headed outside. Marshall finished of the Jake and his kids and flew to Marceline.  
"Oh, I see you're still alive..." Marshall said.  
"Alive and well..." Marceline said angrily.  
"Are you gonna give up yet?" Marshall asked.  
"No, but you are."

Marceline took the cross and hit Marshall.  
"Remember the day I defeated you?" Marceline asked.  
Marshall stared at the cross. It was the one Marceline used to defeat him.  
"Soaked in holy water, never to be dry.  
Beasts will run and demons will die!" Marceline said softly and hit Marshall again.

She took the antidote out of her pocket and dripped it on Marshall's tongue. His fangs faded and his hair turned blonde. His skin reverted to normal and his bite marks be gone.  
"Finn!" Marceline cried hugging the human boy.  
"Marceline? Marceline!" Finn cried.  
"I missed you silly!"  
"I miss you too."

The couple shared a kiss. Lady appeared beside Marceline. PB, Jake and his kids were on his back. PB smiled weakly.  
"PB? You're arm!" Finn gasped.  
"It's a long story." PB said.

The scene faded...

**Finn POV**

I thought that was the biggest adventure of my life but I realised it was just the beginning...

She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and looked prettier when I saw her in a long white gown slowly making her way to the isle. I was standing there, admiring her.

**Finn POV ends here...**

**Marceline POV**

That was a crazy adventure and now, I'm having one right now...

I looked at him. I don't know why but his face just brightens up my day and after this, it'll be the first thing that I'll see in the morning. I still can't forget the time he gave me a ring, an engagement ring. Now I'm making my way to the isle where we exchange rings and live happily ever after.

**Marceline POV ends here...**

Marceline finally made it to the isle.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

The Minister, if he shall have reason to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed Marriage, may demand sufficient surety for his indemnification: but if no impediment shall be alleged, or suspected, the Minster shall say to the Man," The priest said

The church was silent. The priest turned to Finn.

"Finn wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Asked the priest.  
"I do." Finn said.

The priest then turned to Marceline.  
"Marceline wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" The priest asked.  
"I do." Marceline said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

The couple kissed. The crowd cheered as the couple walk down the aisle.  
"Almost forgot," Marceline giggled.

She threw her bouquet up in the sky. Girls had a cat fight for the bouquet. It landed on PB's arm. PB was surprised.  
"Ooooh! Look at who's going to get married next!" Marceline and Finn laughed.

PB smiled.

"And We Lived Happily Ever After..." Finn and Marceline said...

**The End...**

* * *

PM Me if You Want A Sequel! I'm gonna miss writing that story... And the rating did go up... because of violence with injuries.


End file.
